Lack Of Love
by Moonlight's Hollow Silhouette
Summary: Once upon a time...All great fairytales begin with that phrase. But not Kagome Higurashi's. Well...her life wasn't really a fairtale. More of a nightmare want to be dream. Yes, That's it. Maybe this guy was the archvillan in her horror story. Or a hottie


Lack of Love

A Fairytale Gone Bad

Once upon a time…all great fairytales begun with 'once upon a time'. Not Kagome Higurashi's. Well, I guess her life wasn't really a fairytale. She once thought it was but it seemed, once again, the universe proved this young girl wrong. Her life was truly a dream gone bad. Somehow, someway, she would find a way to change it. Yes, she would. Yep. Definitely. Right after she got ready for school.

Kagome put down her black and white marble notebook she labeled as: 'The Story of My Life' and her fur covered pen right beside it.

The ebony haired girl stepped out of the queen sized bed and groaned lightly while stretching her tense muscles. The girl walked over to the sink, gazing into the clear mirror with a marble rim around it.

Yet again, she groaned, seeing a girl with oceanic eyes, frizzed hair that reminded her of the bride of Frankenstein, and tear stains on her cheeks. Kagome sighed to herself before turning her gaze towards the clothes that were in a messed up pile. "Shit..." the teen muttered picking up the clothes to realize that the stained and tattered clothes were the exact same school uniform she was to change into.

"The world me this week, doesn't it..." Kagome growled out throwing down the uniform and landing it into the garbage can. The girl nonetheless couldn't go to school without her uniform but still could not go to with her uniform as dirty as it already was. Memories of last night flooded her mind but before they could fully make contact with her brain the girl splashed her face with cold water from the gold faucet.

Kagome opened the door on her right and a ear to ear grin formed on her face seeing the most beauteous bathroom she'd ever laid eyes on. Maybe...staying in a hotel wasn't such a bad idea after all.

'This room isn't that bad' Kagome thought to herself. Although the girl had never been in a hotel before, she easily warmed up to the small, temporary haven. This room had a television, a water view, a Jacuzzi, sauna, tub, and toilet, iron board, semi-closet; free shampoo and shower gels, body mist, and a computer that had a USB port for ipods or mp3 players. Even though the 15 year old girl wouldn't attend high school for the day, she could entertain herself while her clothes washed in the hotel's laundry facilities. Sadly, she could only afford to stay in this luxurious room for one more night before she need a new place to call her home. The ambitious teen knew she would find a way to make it through so she would worry about that later while she began her venturing throughout this new town that was called Tokyo. Being from the Kyoto district, it couldn't be that bad.

Kagome walked through the crowded streets, gazing at all the imperial, sky high buildings. The girl then glanced around at all the people who passed by her in top notch business suits. Maybe, she shouldn't have chosen to wear a formal kimono in a place like this.

"Um...excuse me...sir, what part of Tokyo is this..." Kagome trailed off seeing that the person she called 'sir' was actually a muscular built woman who wore a knee length skirt with one unibrow and a mole on her left cheek. The woman growled lightly.

"The business district..." She said in a man-like tone before stomping off in her 10-inch high heels. Kagome shuddered and pulled out her black and white marble notebook and her pen from inside her kimono quickly jotting down that small misfortune. She then slipped it back and saw that across the street there was an all you can eat buffet. Her eyes shimmered in delight, quickly floating across the street into the rather large restaurant dubbed 'Tsuki no Yume'.

Kagome had quite the treat today. Venturing through the ravening jungles of these streets and the wild wonders of cars. The girl sat down inside the wonderful world of the restaurant. She quickly paid for the meal and got herself 18 plates of food. "Itadekimasu!" The girl said happily before gulfing down several plates of food. The girl finished her first set of plates in less than 5 minutes and got up, preparing to go for more food. The waiters watched her with wide eyes and by half an hour the girl ate up half of everything that was out there. Yes, today was quite a glorious day for the well esteemed teenager. Quite the gift. Yes, yes. Now onwards to continue the rest of her journey!

The teen walked the streets once more, her belly full this time and a huge grin plastered onto her face. The girl turned the corner and bumped into a person, falling down from he impact. "G-Go.." She started before gazing up towards this person who she ran into. This was...this person was...**a model,** she had to be a model. If it wasn't a model then oh, my gosh. This woman had long flowing silver hair that reached up to her knees and narrowed golden eyes.

Kagome sighed. Why couldn't she be pretty like that? The girl inwardly was blown by the wind seeing this 'she' had on a tuxedo and that 'her' briefcase was on the floor, her papers utterly scattered on the street. "G-gyah! I'm sorry I'll get that for you!" Kagome bellowed before running into the streets picking up the papers. Before she or anyone could do anything, a car horn blared in the streets and...

* * *

"Ah, this is the 

Taisho Corporate Main Office, how may I help you? Mr. Taisho? He's busy at the moment, I'll send you to a representative, please hold on. This is the Taisho Corporate Main Office, how may I help you? Who? No, I'm sorry, she doesn't work here anymore. That's alright. This is the Taisho Corporate Main Office...ah...yes, excuse me for one moment."

The phone's were ringing off the chain and the poor secretary was alone today. Pity. He fired the rest.

A smirk slowly formed on the male's face whilst he watch his beloved secretary pick up, hang up, sprawl over, confuse or utterly forget in a matter of minutes. He turned around, his golden eyes shimmering with mirth and his silver hair cascading below him. He had 3 more starting tomorrow anyway. The male went and sat at his desk, eyeing the computer screen.

You have 1087 new messages.

Damn all those things to hell.

"Ms. Natsumi, when you're done with the calls, go through my e-mails."

"Ah, um...Taisho-sama... there's 1,087 e-mails to go through."

You've got mail.

"Make that 1,088 Ms. Natsumi, get started."

With elegance he turned around in his chair and looked below from the towering building. He then turned around once more to look at the newspaper.

Damn those stalkers to hell.

Sesshoumaru stood up and grabbed his briefcase. He then walked out of his office and passed the secretary who frantically tried to meet the pace of the phones. "I'm going out for lunch, I'll be back in 3 hours, tell those who call for I...I'm in a serious business meeting...or something that will suffice..."

The secretary's face dropped and watched her boss go onto the elevator, gazing at his stoic face. She swore he had a smirk on his face. She _swore_.

You've got mail.

"SHUT UP!!!" She screamed at the computer. She blinked remembering she had someone on the phone. "Oh...ahem...not you sir, what was it you asked for again?"

Sesshoumaru walked down the streets and was about to turn the corner when a small figure ran into him and fell onto the ground. He raised an eyebrow looking at the strange female. Maybe she'd be interested in replacing his current secretary.

The male raised a brow watching her try to stammer out something before she realized she knocked his suitcase from his grasp. He was sexy and the whole world knew it. He inwardly laughed watching the embarrassed girl run into the streets, _just_ to gather up the papers that fell out. What a stupid little girl.

He was about to stop her before a car horn blared swiftly and tires screeched. The smell of burnt rubber and blood filled his nostrils and his eyes widened, but a millimeter.

That wasn't his fault.

That definitely wasn't his fault.

That would _never _have been his fault.

The girl was on the streets, bleeding, unconscious, and it was his fault.

Wait...no...it wasn't.


End file.
